Massacre at Crystal Lake
by Doug4422
Summary: A Black tigers adventure, when Ron, and his group are volunteered as camp counselors for the summer, they realize that they are going to be counsleors at the notorious Camp Crystal Lake, home to immortal killing machine Jason Voorhees.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I _**DO NOT **_own the rights to any characters contained herein. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are owned by Disney Entertainment. Jason Voorhees, and all related locations are owned by Paramount Pictures. The storyline is mine; I make no profit from this.

**Massacre at Crystal Lake**

**Starring**

**The Black Tigers**

_**Kim, Ron, Brick, and the remaining Black Tigers volunteer as Camp Counselors at Camp Crystal Lake for the summer, after being conned by Kim for the job, only to run into legendary killing machine Jason Voorhees. When counselors start turning up dead it falls to Ron, and his legendary guardians to bring down the monster of Crystal Lake. Can they do it? Read, and find out.**_

**Prologue**

Kim had sent in the forms a week ago, and had received the confirmation letter this morning. After calling the group into the living room of the massive mansion complex they call home, she made her intentions known.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, I have some good news," she began, "are you ready for this?"

"Come on, K," Bonnie Rockwaller replied, "cut the suspense, and tell us, already."

"I volunteered us as camp counselors this summer." Kim stated to the group at large.

"Camp counselors?" Ron asked.

"Yeah . . . we've all been complaining about getting out of the mansion for the summer, this is the perfect opportunity." Kim replied.

"Yeah, but you forget something, Kim," Hope Frasier began, "there's ten of us that have . . . '_special needs_'."

"I think we can cover that, Hope." Kim replied.

"We have enough stores in the cooler in the basement, but still . . . counselors . . . I have two questions." Brick Flagg quickly commented.

"What questions are those, Brick?" Kim asked.

"Where are we going, and how long are we going to be there?" Brick asked.

"A month this summer. And a place in upstate New York . . . Camp Crystal Lake." Kim replied.

"Camp Crystal Lake?" Ron asked, getting a sudden white pallor to his face.

"Yeah . . . what's the matter?" Kim asked.

"Do you know anything about that place?" Ron asked.

"Uh . . . no." Kim replied, suddenly getting a feeling of foreboding that seemed to radiate from Ron's thoughts.

"Allow me to enlighten you then," Ron began, "the camp up there has been a place of slaughter for decades, dating all the way back to 1958, KP."

"Slaughter? What are you getting at, master?" Shego asked, feeling that she really didn't want to know.

"The woods up there are supposed to be home to some kind of immortal psycho named Voorhees." Ron explained.

"An immortal psycho? Oh, great." Brick replied, throwing up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Yeah," Ron replied, "the guy's a real whack job. That's why the camp up there can't keep any counselors; they're usually killed off before the end of the summer."

"First vampires, now, immortal whackos? Thanks, Kimmie." Shego replied sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Zita Flores commented.

"Girlfriend, what are you trying to do to us?" Monique asked, looking daggers at Kim.

"We just got home from a mission in western Texas a week ago, Kim . . . can't we get in a little rest first?" Liz Baker asked, before letting out a long sigh.

"We got a month before the camp opens for the summer, guys . . . enough time to rest, and relax." Kim replied.

"Before we have to take care of a bunch of eight year old kids." Brick replied, shivering as though a cold breeze entered the room.

"And old musty-dusty." Crystal Donavon replied, shaking her head.

"Who all did you sign up, Possible?" Steven Barkin asked.

"Me, Ron, the girls, and Brick." Kim replied.

"So, in other words, all but me, and Wade." Barkin replied.

"In simpler language." Kim replied.

"Oh, you're too kind, Kim." Wade replied, chuckling sarcastically.

"Thanks for the break, Possible." Barkin added.

"I get to spend a month with the mean Marine." Wade replied, jerking a thumb in Barkin's direction.

"Watch it, Lode." Barkin replied, glaring at the rotund African-American.

"Wait a minute," Ron stated, getting a sudden glint in his eye, "this might be a good opportunity to rid that area of a thorn in the side."

"What are you saying, Ron?" Brick asked.

"Think about it, Brick . . . we'd be the perfect counselors, as well as being undercover for the summer to wait for this kook." Ron replied that glint still in place.

"If he doesn't kill us first in the process." Brick replied quickly.

"Doubt it'll happen." Ron replied.

"Speak for yourself, bud . . . you and the girls might be immortal . . . but I'm not." Brick replied.

"That can be settled." Marcella Hernandez replied, smiling sweetly.

"No thanks, Marcella." Brick replied, shaking his head with a '_how did I get roped into this_' look on his face.

"Just stick close to one of us, Brick . . . you'll be fine." Ron replied, nodding to the other girls.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Brick asked.

"Uh . . . not really," Bonnie commented, "if we're gonna do it, so are you."

"Here we go again . . . I'm getting roped into something I don't really want to do." Brick commented, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"Don't be such a baby, Brick," Tara King replied, smiling, "what's the worst that could happen? You get bored by a bunch of kids?"

"Oh, that's the least of my worries, Tara." Brick replied, now feeling like he had the word "_sucker_" stamped in his forehead.

"Let's do this by the numbers, ladies . . ." Ron stated, "Tara, make sure you have your med kit handy, and we all pack our mission gear, and weapons . . . we take no chances, understood?"

"Got it." Rang out twelve voices, as Brick simply nodded his understanding.

Everyone in the house knew what Kim's simple act had just done . . . they had been assigned a date with destiny, the only question now was a simple one. Who would survive this encounter with a legend? All had their doubts, but none had any idea what was about to await them.


	2. Chapter 1:  Arrival at Crystal Lake

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival at Crystal Lake**

The two large Chevy vans pulled into the gas station and stopped, one in front of each pump, and several people got out. It wasn't their sudden appearance that first caught the attention of the locals at Crystal Lake, as they were used to strangers appearing during the summer as camp counselors, it was the matching jackets they all wore, and the custom paint job of the vans themselves. Both were painted in identical silver grey, each with a large mural of a black Bengal Tiger upon them, along with personalized Colorado plates, _BT 1 _and _BT 2_, the jackets had a similar black Bengal Tiger motif, but each jacket was in a different color, with the same tiger attempting to tear its way out of the back of the jacket, each jacket bore a name, and motto:

_**The Black Tigers**_

_**Strike First, Strike Hard, and Leave No Traces**_

On the front of the jackets, several had names embroidered onto them, many guessed they were nicknames of a sort, they bore such names as "_Doomsday_", "_Bulldog_", and "_La Nina Loca_," leaving many to wonder how these very beautiful women ended up getting such outlandish nicknames, and who gave them.

"Quaint little town." came the voice of perhaps the most unusual of the females. She had long raven hair and a greenish tint to her skin. She had brilliant emerald green eyes that held a kind of deadened appearance to them, as though she had seen much in her life, but wished not to talk about it. Another girl, with long red hair, and green eyes smiled at the young woman.

"Almost makes you wonder, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Wonder about what?" asked a beautiful blonde haired woman with piercing blue eyes.

"About everything we heard about this place, Tara." The redhead replied, addressing the blonde.

Ron Stoppable and his famous guardians had found their way to this quiet little community in upstate New York. The purpose behind their visit at this moment was unknown, but the feeling spread quickly. This summer is going to be different than the ones previous.

Ron Stoppable, a tall, somewhat muscular young man, with a thatch of shoulder length blonde hair, emerged out of the first van, and looked around . . . he handed something to a beautiful African-American woman with reddish colored hair, and smiled.

"Fill her up, Crys, and I'll go in and pay for this." He said, stepping into the building, and walking up to the counter. Behind him was the driver of the second van, a tall, very muscular young man, with his long hair combed and flowing over his back into a kind of mullet.

"Hey, Ron-man," the young man hollered out, "don't forget to pick up some sodas, huh . . . I'm as dry as an empty well."

"Got it covered, Brick." Ron replied before entering the station to pay for the gas.

Inside the station, the attendant couldn't help but to notice the sudden influx of customers. He stared wide eyed at the group as they walked in, the young man leading the group walked up, and slapped three hundred dollar bills onto the counter with a smile.

"Fill ups on the two vans . . . fourteen sodas, and some candy bars, we got a long trip to make, and a short time to make it in." he said.

"Counselors at the camp, huh?" the attendant commented.

"Yep." The man replied, almost casually.

"What's with the jackets?" the attendant asked.

"If you have to ask, you won't understand." The young man replied, dropping that part of the conversation.

"Excuse me, then." The attendant replied, ringing up the gas, sodas, and candy bars.

"Let's see . . . that'll be $274.65." the attendant replied.

"There you go, keep the change." Ron replied, nodding at the three hundreds sitting on the counter.

"Thank you, sir, and please, come again." The attendant replied, waving at Ron, and his group as they once again, filed into the vans, and left.

It took about an hour and a half before they finally found their intended stopping point, a rustic looking sleepaway camp, located on the outskirts of town, near a large lake. The first person they saw was a rather large man, standing near the staff parking lot, a slight smile on his face.

"Names?" the man asked.

"Van number one, Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, Crystal Donavon, Monique Wilson, Yori Mikori, Marcella Hernandez, and Zita Flores." Ron replied.

"Thank you." The man replied, walking up to the second van, and to Brick.

"Names?" he asked.

"Brick Flagg, Shego, Hope Frasier, Tara King, Bonnie Rockwaller, Liz Baker, and Jessica Tanner." Brick replied.

"Thank you." The man droned, as though he were more mechanical, than actual living person.

Once the two vans were parked, the occupants filed out, and headed toward the shared dorm they had asked for.

"Welcome to home for the next month, girls." Ron replied as he walked into the room, and dropped his pack near a cot at the front door, the others quickly found the cots they would sleep on, and dropped their packs as well.

"Well . . . orientation starts in about an hour, we need to head for the mess hall so we can get started . . . there's a second group doing theirs in one of the larger dorms, so, let's get moving." Brick replied, now walking out of the dorm, and toward the largest of the several wooden cabins.

Once inside the large mess hall, everyone looked around, there were several pictures on the wall, the one that quickly caught Ron's eye was the picture of a woman, standing near a gentleman, and both were smiling.

"Beth Voorhees." Ron commented, looking at the picture.

"Sure is." said a person that Ron had never seen before, he was tall, and thin, with a shock of bright red hair.

"Sorry . . . Ron Stoppable." Ron replied, holding out his hand.

"Andy Richardson . . . welcome to Camp Crystal Lake." The young man replied.

"Thanks." Ron replied.

"What do you know about this place?" Andy asked, looking at Ron.

"I've heard a few stories, mostly legends." Ron replied.

"Yeah, me too . . . I heard about the legend of Jason Voorhees." Andy replied.

"Me too . . . that picture on the wall is of Jason's mother, Beth Voorhees . . . she was killed by someone she was trying to kill back in the 70's." Ron replied.

"Yeah, I heard . . . got her head sliced off by her own machete." Andy replied.

"So the story goes." Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you from around here?" Andy asked.

"No . . . I'm from Colorado." Ron replied.

"Where at in Colorado?" Andy asked.

"Middleton." Ron replied.

"Middleton? You know, that's where Kim Possible lives." Andy replied.

"Yep, I know . . . she's my wife." Ron replied, smiling.

"Oh, get out, you ain't married to her." Andy replied, waving his hands in front of him in an '_I don't believe you_' way.

"No, seriously . . . she's right over there." Ron replied, pointing to where Kim was now standing, talking to Bonnie as though she had not a care in the world.

"Whoa." Andy replied, shaking his head as though to try and get water out of his ear.

"Something wrong, bud?" Ron asked, watching Andy try and shake the cobwebs off his mind.

"I think I just landed into the single most intense geek dream I have ever had." Andy replied, now staring at Kim.

"Come back to reality, son, she's married, and her husband is standing right beside you." Ron replied, now causing Andy to jump slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect." Andy replied.

"None taken." Ron replied, now walking away from the young man, and up to Brick.

"What's up with him?" Brick asked, looking at Andy with suspicion in his eyes.

"I think he's crushing on Kim." Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brick replied, shaking his head, "That girl attracts attention like a moth to a flame."

"Very true." Ron replied, now taking a seat at a table with Brick, as the girls began to fill up the table around him, as per their usual arrangement.

"Alright, ladies, and gentlemen, welcome to Camp Crystal Lake," the head counselor began, "the sleeping assignments are fairly simple, you have been bunked in areas according to your marital status, and home state . . . those from Colorado will bunk in counselors dorm 1, the rest of you all have your dorm assignments, now, let's get started, here is camp owner, Lyle Christie."

"Good afternoon, ladies, and gentlemen," the owner began, "now, like most of you; I grew up on the legends around here about Jason Voorhees. And while I admit that strange things have happened in the woods around here at night, I can assure you that will not happen this summer."

"That we know of." Brick added in an undertone.

"_Be quiet, Brick . . . you want to get us busted?"_ Ron asked mentally. Brick looked at the owner, and back to Ron, before shaking his head.

"_Good . . . just listen, we might learn something._" Ron replied mentally, without taking his eyes off the man speaking.

"The assignments for this summer are as follows . . . Ron Stoppable." The owner began.

"Here." Ron replied, holding up his hand.

"You have cabin number one, you will also be in charge of the swim time," the owner replied, "Brick Flagg."

"Yo." Brick replied holding up his hand in acknowledgement.

"Cabin number two, and you will be charged with the canoes, Kim Possible."

"Here." Kim replied, holding up her hand. At the mention of her name, heads turned in her direction.

"Cabin number three, and you have arts." The owner replied, "Tara King."

"Right here." Tara replied, holding up her hand.

"You will be in charge of the infirmary; you can pick up your gear there, Zita Flores?"

"Over here." Zita replied, holding up her hand.

"Cabin number four and you have the nature walks." The owner replied.

* * *

The assignments went on for a few more minutes, until everyone had an assignment. After the assignments were read off, it was time for lunch. Ron quickly got up from his seat, and made his way to the lunch line, where he ordered some tacos, and for desert, he grabbed two slices of pumpkin pie. When he stopped to get his soda, he bumped into a counselor from the other group.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Ron replied, as the other counselor turned around, his apologetic nature quickly turned when he came face-to-face with Global Justice Senior agent Will Du.

"Oh, no . . . the amateurs, here?" Du asked, in utter shock, and disgust.

"What are you doing here, Du? We don't need GJ watching out for us." Ron replied, the disgust evident on his face.

"For your information, amateur, I am a volunteer here." Du responded, then, he quickly added, "What are you doing here?"

"I got volunteered." Ron replied.

"Who volunteered you?" Du asked.

"My wife." Ron replied, nodding toward Kim.

"Sucker." Du replied, walking off with a snort in Ron's direction before taking a seat near the back of the mess hall.

"I thought this was going to be a decent summer . . . guess I was wrong." Ron commented, as he took his seat with Brick, and his wives.

"What's going on, Ron-man?" Brick asked, for answer, Ron jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in Du's direction.

"I should've guessed, Will Du." Shego replied, looking at what Ron was pointing to.

"What's he doing here?" Kim asked.

"He volunteered for it, believe it, or not." Ron replied, shaking his head, and rolling his eyes.

"You have to be crazy to volunteer for a place where a nut job is running loose." Crystal replied, shaking her head.

"Exhibit '_A_'." Brick responded, now pointing in Kim's direction.

"Oh, you are just a barrel of laughs today, Brick." Kim replied.

"Just remember, Possible, you volunteered us." Brick responded.

"Gee, thanks, Brick." Kim replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Brick responded, never losing his matter-of-fact nature.

* * *

Later that day, after the first day of orientation ended, Ron, Brick, and the rest of Ron's guardians walked to the edge of the camp boundaries, and found the old camp; the moldering old steel buildings were standing, glinting in the light of the setting sun.

"I'm surprised these buildings haven't been condemned, Ron-man." Brick commented, looking at the larger building, set at the back of a circle of other buildings.

"We don't want to go any further. Mr. Christie said these buildings are off limits because they're falling in." Ron replied, also staring at the buildings.

"And yet, they're still standing." Brick replied, looking from one building to the next.

"Somebody's been taking care of them, that's for sure." Zita commented, also looking at the buildings.

"Look at these old buildings; they look like old Korea era Army surplus M.A.S.H. buildings." Jessica added.

"Who would be maintaining them?" Kim asked no one.

"Someone foolish enough to come up here." Crystal remarked, looking at the buildings with a slight frown.

"That would be my guess, girlfriend." Monique added, also looking at the buildings, and the nature in which they have been maintained.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kim replied, shaking her head, before adding, "If Voorhees is alive, and still active, there would be many more deaths than his dossier states, and these buildings wouldn't look half as good as they do."

"Make a note of this, ladies," Ron began, "we need to get enough intel to . . ."

Ron's sentence trailed off as a distinct rustle in the brush caught everyone's attention.

"Uh-huh . . . we have a visitor." Ron replied, reaching into a bush next to him.

Ron pulled hard after fighting to grab something, before pulling Will Du out of the brush by his shirt collar, his hair slightly disheveled.

"Du . . . what the hell were you thinking?" Ron asked.

"What is this place?" Du asked. His voice had a slight chill to it, as though he were scared.

"The old camp." Kim replied.

"I thought Christie said these buildings were falling in." Du replied.

"Obviously, Willie, they aren't." Monique replied, as though what they were looking at was quite obvious.

"Very funny, Wilson," Du retorted, "I do have eyes, and I can see as much."

"He who has eyes, but cannot see . . ." Crystal began.

" . . . is either blind, or, he's the biggest idiot in the world." Kim finished.

"As always, you are less than amusing, Possible." Du blandly replied.

"Who said I was being funny?" Kim asked.

"What are you doing here, Du?" Brick asked, now eyeing the agent suspiciously.

"I am understandably curious," Du began, "I heard the stories about this place, and thought I'd come and take a look for myself."

"Do you like what you found so far, Du?" Ron asked.

"Is this your summer retreat, Stoppable?" Du asked, answering Ron's question with a question of his own.

"Heh . . . don't you wish." Ron retorted, the acid in his voice able to melt steel.

"Then I would be inclined to ask you the same question." Du responded.

"For your information, Du, we are on a recon mission up here." Ron replied.

"And in case you're wondering, Du . . ." Crystal began, "we confirmed it with your boss, there is a danger up here. One you don't want to get tangled with."

"I doubt that, Donavon." Du stated, then, he added, "I am a trained professional, I do not scare easily."

"If you all want to quit your henpecking for just a few seconds, and take a look up there, you might see something." Bonnie replied, pointing to a large building, where a light had been turned on.

"Well, hello," Kim stated, smiling slightly, "the lights are on, but is anybody home?"

"I doubt our boy would be bothered to turn a light on, but just in case, get ready." Ron replied.

"Hey, Brick, did you bring the thermal imager?" Zita asked, holding out her hand.

"A thermal imager?" Du asked, "Just where did you come up with that kind of tech, Stoppable?"

"Classified information, Du." Ron replied, smiling.

"Sure did," Brick replied, handing Zita a large white case, as though they were binoculars, "going topside?"

"Sure am." Zita replied, pulling out a set of multi-imaging goggles out of the case, and attaching them to her head, leaping about twelve feet into the air, grabbing onto a low hanging branch, and climbing up into a nearby hickory tree.

"Stay frosty, my little hurricane." Ron commented.

"As always, love." Zita replied, smiling.

"Shego, I want you to stay on your guard, if our little friend does come at us, you'll be able to get a shot at him first." Ron replied.

"Whaddaya got, Z?" Brick asked, looking up at Zita.

"Nothing on thermal . . . going to x-ray." Zita replied, flipping a switch.

"Wait a minute," Zita replied, "I got seven bodies in there . . . cold as ice cream."

"Any ideas as to time of death?" Ron replied.

"At least three, or four days . . . I'm getting no reading on thermal." Zita replied.

"I'm going in, Tara, you're with me," Ron replied, he then turned to Shego, and added, "Shego, you're backup, in case our friend pops up."

"Infrared scan picks up no hot spots around the bodies, babe . . . this isn't where they bought it." Zita stated.

"Trophies?" Brick asked, his voice rising high with a serious question.

"That'd be my guess." Zita replied.

"Nothing in the reports mentioned him doing that." Kim intoned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe he's learning." Brick replied.

"Maybe it's past trophies." Ron added as an afterthought.

"Stoppable, are you nuts, those buildings are falling in." Du stated.

"Stick here if you want, Du, but I'm going to find out what's going on." Ron replied, now walking forward. Du followed behind.

It was at this time, Kim suddenly stiffened up, her eyes turning an ugly lemon yellow color.

"What is it, Kim?" Brick asked, now rushing to the red-haired beauty's side.

"I don't like this . . . we're being watched." Kim stated, as the remaining Dhampir in Ron's party quickly followed Kim's lead.

"Close, or far?" Ron quickly asked.

"Close enough." Zita replied.

"At least 800 yards." Monique added.

Ron quickly reached to his wrists, and pulled on the matching bracelets he was wearing, they quickly formed into matching blue, and green bladed kitana swords, the Lotus, and Orchid Blades, the twin mystic swords that Ron always kept with him.

"Just in case." Ron replied, winking back at Shego, who smiled lovingly, "Be ready to let fly in case I call out."

"Got it," Shego replied, before turning to the remaining girls, she was now in full business mode, "Brick, make a sweep to the left, don't let us out of your sight."

"On it." Brick replied, pulling out a set of twin nickel plated Colt .45 ACP pistols from a double rigged shoulder holster before moving to his right, and into some low lying brush.

"Marcella . . . to the left." Shego ordered.

"On it." Marcella stated, disappearing into the shadows, while keeping the rest of the group in sight.

"Monique, Crystal, Yori . . . fall back 500 feet, and keep us in sight." Shego commented. The three girls nodded, and ran backwards, then, they took off the road, disappearing into the underbrush.

"Zita . . . 30 feet to the left, the big elm tree with the burn on the south side . . . get into it as high as you can." Shego stated, looking toward an old gnarly looking elm tree.

"I'm already there." Zita stated, taking a flying leap into the air, and landing in the extreme top of the tree, on a branch that was strong enough to hold her weight.

"Hope . . . in the tall pine tree to the right." Shego stated, nodding to Hope.

"I wish I had my weapons on me." Hope stated.

"You and me both." Shego replied.

"You always have a weapon on you, girlfriend." Monique replied, preparing to wave her hand in front of her, before Shego grabbed her wrist.

"Don't call your bloodswords unless you need them . . . otherwise, keep them in place." Shego stated, now letting go of Monique's wrist. The remaining girls nodded.

"Alright, the rest of you, get off the road, and into the underbrush." Shego commented, the rest of the group ducked into the underbrush lining the road, and out of sight, as Shego made her way up to the main cabin.

Meanwhile, Ron, Tara, and Du walked into the main cabin, which they guessed was the old mess hall, once inside, Tara froze in place.

"Oh, dear God, master . . . we're in the middle of a tomb." Tara replied looking around, her eyes were glowing crimson.

"I noticed." Ron replied blandly.

"What are you talking about, Tara, I only see seven." Shego commented.

"Shed some light on the subject, and you'll find out." Tara replied.

Shego balled her fists, causing them to erupt into green fire, illuminating the room, showing several dead bodies filling the room.

"Jackpot . . . looks like we found Jason's trophy room." Ron stated.

"Nothing in the reports stated anything about him taking trophies, master." Shego replied.

"No . . . just one missing body every summer." Ron replied.

"There's got be fifteen bodies in here." Shego replied.

"One for every year he's been active." Ron commented.

"If that's so, then why haven't they decayed?" Shego asked.

"I sense darkness here . . . heavy darkness." Tara stated, her voice somewhat mechanical.

"What is she on about, Stoppable?" Du asked.

"Have you read the reports on us, Du?" Ron asked.

"Why should I?" Du asked.

"You ought to, you might learn something, now lock it up." Ron replied, giving Du a look that scorches.

"Its center is mobile; I can't get a clean lock on it." Tara stated, turning on her heels.

It happened in a second, Tara suddenly stiffened, and went rigid, before her eyes started turning colors, first a bright crimson, then, an ugly lemon yellow, before returning to their usual blue.

"Whoa." Tara stated, slightly off balance.

"What is it, T?" Ron asked.

"Does the name Akuma mean anything to you?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, it's Japanese, it means devil," Ron replied, before adding, "it's also the nickname of an old street fighter from way back, his real name was Hedeki Yoshida. From what I read about him, he based his fighting skills from darkness."

"He disappeared about twenty five years ago." Du supplied.

"I'm aware of that, Du." Ron replied.

"Could he have come here to fight Jason, only to be killed, and the darkness that was used to fuel him now fueling Jason?" Shego asked.

"We can't rule it out, but I don't know . . . no one does, he disappeared after a tournament in Manhattan about 25 years ago. He's been legally declared dead." Ron supplied.

"This could explain Jason taking trophies." Shego replied.

"True . . . Akuma liked to take trophies from the fighters he beat, shirts, bandannas, and the like." Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mix that into the distortion that Jason is, and thus his '_trophies_'," Tara added.

"That could be it . . . we need to get out of here, don't touch anything." Ron stated, heading for the door.

Du noticed something sticking in the pants pocket of a body in front of him, and reached down to it, before his hand was grabbed into Tara's vise-like grip.

"What are you doing, amateur?" Du asked.

"The man said don't touch anything." Tara stated, her teeth clenched.

"We must collect evidence." Du replied.

"You want to be Jason's first victim of the summer?" Ron asked.

"Just what are you talking about, Stoppable?" Du asked.

"You touch anything, and take it with you, and he _**WILL**_ come looking for it. And he _**WILL**_ kill anyone that has it." Ron replied.

"I don't know who this Jason is, but I am a trained agent, no man scares me." Du replied, now puffing out his chest like an African bird in mating season.

"Don't you get it yet, Du?" Tara asked, then, she added, "Jason Voorhees is not human; he's the furthest thing from it."

"Hardly." Du scoffed.

Suddenly, and for no reason, Tara's fangs sprouted.

"Rein it in, T." Ron stated.

"Oh, no . . . Oh, God . . . we've got to get out of here . . . right now." Tara stated.

Suddenly, Tara once again stiffened up, before falling to her knees, grabbing her abdomen, and screaming loudly.

"Oh, Christ . . . _**DON'T JUST STAND THERE, LET'S MOVE!**_" Ron shouted, suddenly erupting into a bright blue-white light, grabbing Tara, and Shego, and running for the door, Du hot on his heels.

Once out of the cabin, Ron screamed instructions that Du couldn't comprehend, until he felt an arm come around his waist, and he looked to see Kim Possible, her arm latched tight around his waist, moving at a speed completely incapable for a normal human being.

"Slow your breathing, Du, and you'll be able to handle it." Kim stated.

"I am a trained agent, Possible, I can handle it." Du replied.

"You want to end up praying to the porcelain altar when we get back to the dorm?" Kim asked.

"I'll be fine." Du replied.

"You asked for it." Kim replied, suddenly moving even faster, if that was at all conceivable.

* * *

After arriving back at the dorms, Du looked around for a few seconds, and saw Tara King, sitting on one of the cots, drinking something red from a one liter bottle, wrapped in a brown paper bag.

"You've got to be kidding me . . . how?" Hope asked, looking at Tara questioningly.

"I don't know, she told us to get out of the building, doubled over, and began screaming." Ron supplied.

"Something you want to tell us, Tara?" Shego asked.

"Too much interference out there . . . it sent everything into overload." Tara replied, holding her head.

"Take slow, calming breaths, Tara, you'll be fine." Ron replied.

"Oh, my head feels like it's going to explode." Tara stated, shutting her eyes tight.

Ron reached to Tara's temples, and placed his hands there in a loving embrace, before his hands erupted in blue-white light.

"_Shh_ . . . slow, calming breaths, T." Ron stated, his voice soothing, as Tara's headache began to dissipate.

"Thanks." Tara replied, opening her eyes, and blinking rapidly, so as to get her surroundings into better focus.

" _Ugh_. Where's the bathroom?" Du asked, his voice sounding slightly queasy.

"About twenty feet down the path." Kim replied.

"If you'll excuse me." Du answered, running full pelt for the outhouse.

"I did warn him." Kim replied, a smirk on her face, "Oh, I wish I had a camera on me right about now."

"Alright, Tara, what happened out there?" Ron asked.

"There's a ton of dark static in that building, master . . . like the life force of those bodies are trapped there . . . Jason is feeding off that energy. That's why he kills every summer." Tara replied.

"What are you saying; he's a leech of some kind?" Brick asked.

"Crude comparison, but not without merit." Tara replied.

"So, basically, the life force of the people he kills are batteries of a sort, and that energy keeps him alive." Ron stated.

"Take one, or the other out of the equation, and the curse will eventually be lifted, unless he kills within a 24 hour period." Tara replied, nodding.

"Shego." Ron said, his eye color suddenly going flat.

"Yeah, I felt it too." Shego replied.

"He knows we're on to him." Ron replied.

"What do we do from here?" Jessica asked.

"Shego, how hot can you turn it up?" Ron asked.

"How does zero to a hundred in nothing flat grab you?" Shego asked, igniting her hands.

"It's going to have to be hotter than that . . . a hundred degrees won't do what I want it to do." Ron replied.

"I think I can do better." Shego replied, suddenly closing her eyes, and clenching her fists tighter, the flames suddenly turned from their usual green, to a greenish blue, and jumped in intensity. The heat radiating from her hands instantly melted the lampshade over her head, causing the light bulb inside to explode from the heat.

"Brick . . . you, Kim and Bonnie will be my backup, the rest of you, start your patrols of the area." Ron stated.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked, looking at Ron carefully.

"Simple, we're shutting down his battery farm . . . _** permanently**_." Ron replied.

"Anything we need to know before we head out?" Crystal asked.

"When we torch the place, he will come gunning for fresh victims, and a new place to dump them," Ron replied, he then thought a second, before adding, "break out your weapons, but keep them hidden."

"Alright, ladies, let's hit it . . . whatever you do, do not get separated." Crystal commanded, before heading for a large steel trunk.

"Alright, let's dig out the hardware." Zita commented, reaching the trunk first, and handing out the weapons inside.

* * *

_The old campsite, five minutes later:_

With Du along strictly as an observer, Ron, Shego, Kim, Brick, and Bonnie made their way to the old campsite rather quickly. They were now near the main entrance, looking at the large mess hall building, the light was still on.

"Alright, Shego . . . torch the place." Ron stated forcefully.

"With pleasure." Shego replied, a sadistic smile gracing her face, before igniting her hands in the same blue-green flames as before. She held the plasma in, allowing it to build up before cutting lose, and hitting the building in three vital spots, causing the old mess hall to erupt into flames, and come crashing down in a matter of seconds. Within a couple of minutes, the building was totally engulfed in flames, and rapidly disintegrating.

"Whoa," Shego stated, letting out a low whistle, "talk about a head rush."

"You okay?" Ron asked, taking his wife by the arm, and steadying her, the blast seemed to unbalance her slightly.

"A little off balance, but I'll regain my bearings soon enough." Shego replied.

"Stoppable, why did you send that building up in smoke?" Du asked, now looking at Ron.

"For reasons beyond the comprehension of your tiny little mind, Du," Ron replied, before adding, "let's just say I drained his gas tank, permanently."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Du demanded.

"If I told you, you would understand the things I do, but you would be completely unable to comprehend it, until you saw it . . . first hand. Mark it in your book as me doing my job, and give it to Betty, if she has any questions, she can call me . . . she knows how to find me." Ron replied, dropping the conversation at that.

"Done . . . and I will be lodging a complaint against you, and your crew for destroying evidence." Du responded.

"Do what you have to . . . I doubt it'll get you far." Ron replied, now walking away.

About an hour later, Will stood outside of his dorm, with his comm link running, he was talking to his boss, Dr. Director, head of Global Justice.

"He did his job, Will . . . if he told you not to touch anything; you should've left your hands to yourself." Dr. Director stated.

"We needed to collect evidence." Du retorted.

"You _**need**_ to listen to the man, Will," Betty replied, "Ronald Stoppable may be the only thing standing in the way of you, facing the single worst experience of your life."

"But . . ." Du began, he was quickly cut off.

"Ron Stoppable and his group are specifically trained for just this kind of mission. If you insist on remaining there, your orders are to evacuate all civilians, and assist Ron and his group, but you are to remain out of the way of their mission, they have their orders from me personally, I have already been in contact with them, and have been briefed."

"But . . ." Du began yet again, before being cut off yet again.

"That is an _**ORDER**_ Agent Du," Betty began, before adding, "I have been in this business for over thirty years, and there are things I still don't believe, but I have seen them, so therefore, they must be true. Ronald Stoppable has been training Global Justice recruits for the last five months now, his training program is what the new recruits have dubbed '_eight weeks of hell_,' are you getting the picture now?"

"That amateur . . . last time I checked, he couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag." Du commented.

"Will . . . do you remember when we retrained our special operations task force?" Betty asked.

"Yeah." Du remembered.

"Do you remember the name of the group we had come in for the training?" Betty asked.

"Yeah . . . I think it was the Black Lions or something like that." Du replied.

"Black tigers . . . is any of this sinking in to you?" Betty asked.

"Is what sinking in?" Du asked.

"What is the name of Ron's group?" Betty asked.

"I never looked it up." Will replied.

"Ever see the vans they have?" Betty asked.

"Silver Chevrolet's, we all saw them." Du stated.

"Did you see the mural painted on them?" Betty asked.

"A black Bengal Tiger." Will replied.

"Are you starting to put two and two together?" Betty asked, shaking her head.

"Stoppable has some sort of animal fetish . . . I fail to see how that makes him better than me." Du replied.

"Ronald Stoppable and his group _**ARE**_ the Black Tigers, Will." Betty replied.

"A bunch of teenage girls and a young man barely out of high school? Please." Du responded, shaking his head in disbelief.

"If you want to find out how capable he is, Will . . . go challenge him, but be forewarned . . . you had better book your stay in the infirmary beforehand." Betty commented.

"That amateur, beat me . . . ri-i-ight." Du snorted.

"I'm serious, Will . . . that man will turn your head around like '_The Exorcist'_ . . . just challenge him, and find out." Betty replied.

"Someone needs to rein him in, I am lodging a formal complaint against him, and his team for destroying evidence." Du stated, in his smug professional voice.

"Complaint denied, this is Ron's mission, and he's calling the shots . . . if you want to take it over, you have to challenge him, and win, this discussion is over." Betty replied.

"You're taking the _**AMATUER'S**_ side over _**MINE?**_" Du asked, sounding incredulous.

"You call him an amateur, I call him the best there is at what he does," Betty replied, before adding, "again, I say, if you want the mission, you have to win it from him, in hand-to-hand combat . . . I'm going off the record on this one, Will, but if you win, you can have the mission."

"Fine," Du replied, his face set in stone, "and when I win, I want a GJ strike force ready to do a HALO on this place, and wipe out this '_Jason_'." Du replied, before signing off.

"It's your funeral." Betty replied, before signing off.


	3. Chapter 2:  The Challenge

**Chapter 2**

**The Challenge**

_**Big Bad John**_

_By_

_**Jimmy Dean**_

_**Big John . . . Big John**__,_

_Every mornin' at the mine, you could see him arrive,_

_He stood six foot six, weighed two forty five,_

_Kind of broad at the shoulders, and narrow at the hip,_

_And everybody knew you didn't give no lip to Big John,_

_**Big John . . . Big John . . . **__Big Bad John,_

_**Big John . . . Big John**_

_Nobody seemed to know where John called home,_

_He just drifted into town, and stayed all alone,_

_He didn't say much, kinda quiet and shy,_

_And if you spoke at all, you just said hi to Big John,_

_Somebody said he came from New Orleans, where he got into a fight over a Cajun Queen,_

_And a crashing blow from a huge right hand sent a Louisiana fella to the Promised Land, Big John,_

_**Big John . . . Big John . . .**__ Big Bad John,_

_**Big John . . . Big John,**_

_Then came the day at the bottom of the mine, when a timber cracked and men started cryin',_

_Miners were prayin' and hearts beat fast, and everyone thought that they'd breathed their last, 'cept John,_

_Through the dust, and the smoke of this man-made hell, walked a giant of a man that the miners knew well,_

_Grabbed a saggin' timber, gave out with a groan, and like a giant oak tree, he just stood there alone, Big John,_

_**Big John . . . Big John . . . **__Big Bad John,_

_**Big John . . . Big John,**_

_Then with all of his weight, he gave a mighty shove, and a miner yelled out "There's a light up above,"_

_And twenty men scrambled from a would-be grave, now there's only one left down there to save, Big John,_

_With jacks, and timbers, they started back down, then came that rumble from deep in the ground,_

_The smoke and gas belched out of that mine, and everyone knew it was the end of the line for Big John,_

_**Big John . . . Big John . . . **__Big Bad John,_

_**Big John . . . Big John,**_

_Well, they never reopened that worthless pit, just placed a marble stand in front of it,_

_These few words written on that stand:_

"_**At the bottom of this mine lies one hell of a man . . . Big John.**__"_

The next few days after Ron destroyed the old camp seemed almost like a nightmare for him, and his guardians, as they were constantly being tailed by Du wherever they went, Ron could tell something was working in his mind, but he was unsure of what.

"Knowing that piece of slime, he's preparing for something huge." Brick stated, as he looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Du duck into some underbrush, only to come out faster than he walked in, the answer for his movements was forthcoming, as a skunk sauntered out of the brush, its tail high in the air.

"I think we need to go in the opposite direction." Zita stated, now walking away from the offensive creature.

"You can definitely tell that Du has very little contact with nature." Marcella replied, smirking slightly as she shook her head.

"Oh, you noticed that, did you?" Ron asked, as Marcella began laughing.

"Definitely." Marcella replied through gales of laughter.

"Just remember, this isn't Camp Wannaweep . . . I know nothing about the layout up here." Ron replied, smiling slightly.

"We realize this." Jessica replied, smiling slightly.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out, Jessie." Ron replied, now laughing.

"Well . . . orientation is going to end soon, and the kids will be arriving at the beginning of next week, so, we need to keep on our toes . . . who knows when Voorhees is gonna rear his ugly head." Kim stated.

"Yeah . . . perspective." Ron replied.

"Well . . . we're doing all we can with our nightly patrols, but somehow, I don't think that's gonna be enough." Brick replied, looking at all of the counselors, he could already tell that the camp this year will be fertile hunting grounds for the machete wielding maniac, as there seemed to be double the number of counselors.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Ron replied, "I noticed that Mr. Christie doubled the number of counselors, and made a note of getting mostly males . . . like that's going to help . . . Jason goes after targets of opportunity . . . mostly those that are alone, or in pairs, people he can scare before moving in for the kill."

"Traveling in pairs doesn't help against this wacko because he will separate them, and take them out . . . it's only a matter of time before he starts his rampage because of what we did to the old camp." Tara replied.

"And when he does, that's when the nightmare will begin." Brick commented.

"And this time, we're the nightmare . . . his nightmare." Ron added.

"Well, you know what they say," Shego stated, "'_what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger_'."

"Funny you should say that, because Voorhees doesn't make anyone stronger, he just kills them." Brick replied.

"Always looking at the downside of things, aren't you, Brick?" Tara asked.

"No, T . . . I'm being a realist, this guy is an unstoppable killing machine, end of story." Brick answered.

"And yet you survived Dracula, who, I might add, made you a lot stronger, and wiser." Kim pointed out.

"True." Brick replied.

The group now found themselves in front of their dorm, where they walked in, and sat around the large wooden table, and began talking about what is coming up.

"For starters, we have to make sure that our cabins are prepared by tomorrow, and we have to keep an eye out to make sure boys, and girls are not bunked in the same cabin." Hope stated, now looking down the '_to do_' list that Mr. Christie gave each counselor to prepare for the coming camp session.

"We also have to make sure of the layouts of each cabin . . . two sets of bunk beds, four to a cabin, that's why there are two counselors to a cabin, one for every two kids." Brick added.

"And why there's two working the infirmary . . . kids have a bad habit of popping boo-boos rather easily." Tara replied.

"They can be reckless sometimes." Ron added.

"Like we were any different when we were kids?" Kim asked.

"True." Jessica replied, nodding.

"Alright . . . we got a long day tomorrow, so, let's hit the sack . . . Jessica, Yori, Crystal and Bonnie . . . you got the patrol tonight . . . better hit it." Ron commented.

"Got it, boss." Bonnie replied, before rounding up the other three, grabbing their weapons, and heading out for the night patrol . . . they would be back in the cabin before sunrise to get at least a couple of hours of sleep before, starting preparations for the following Monday morning.

* * *

_The following morning, early_:

Ron was awakened by a loud voice coming from outside of the dorm.

"Ronald Stoppable . . . I'm calling you out." Came the voice of Will Du filtering in through the closed windows.

"Is he serious?" Ron asked the other residents of the dorm, as he lifted his head off the pillow, and looked around.

"Go back to sleep, master," Kim replied groggily, "it's too early to be dealing with that idiot."

"Get out here, Stoppable, you and me, right here, right now." Du's voice rang out, loud and clear.

"Please, let me shut him up, master . . . I won't hurt him . . . much." came Shego's muffled voice from under her sheets.

"I've wired your dorm, if you don't come out in ten seconds, I will push the detonator, and blow it sky high." Du commented. This quickly got Ron's attention.

"That tears it . . . ladies, stay in here . . . I have a pest to control." Ron replied, now flinging the sheets off him, and grabbing a pair of shorts near his cot, he had had enough of Du, and his posturing.

"Don't kill him, Ron-man . . . he's just stupid." Brick replied, now getting out of his bed, and pulling on a pair of jeans, and grabbing his ever present letterman's jacket to throw over his chest.

"I won't kill him . . . but I'll sure as hell make him wish he was dead." Ron replied through gritted teeth.

"Say the word, _tono_ and he will leave this world the same way he entered it . . . screaming." Yori commented, now stepping out of her cot, and grabbing a long terry cloth robe.

"No, Yori," Ron replied, "I'll do it myself . . . he just crossed the line."

Ron roughly opened the door to the dorm, nearly taking the thin screen door off its hinges as it banged off the façade of the cabin.

"Are you out of your damned mind, Du?" Ron asked, incredulous that Du would attempt to pull a stunt like this.

"Just don't beat him up too badly; I don't want to waste the supplies bandaging him up." Tara called out.

"Don't worry about it, T." Ron replied, before turning his full attention to the irritation that woke him out of the first good night's sleep he had gotten in almost a year.

"It's about time you got up, amateur." Du commented, in his usual high-borne voice.

"You dare to threaten me like that, Du? You must not like to breathe much." Ron stated, staring daggers at the Global Justice agent.

"I am not like these weak minded children that blindly follow you, Stoppable, I am a trained agent of Global Justice, and you have committed a number of serious crimes." Du stated smugly, in a defiant '_come quietly and there will be no trouble_' tone.

"Oh, I get it, it's a challenge you want, huh? In that case . . ." Ron stated, as he grabbed for the bracelets he wore, he pulled them, exposing the Lotus, and Orchid Blades, he then turned them, blades down, and buried them halfway into the rocky ground, before adding, "I accept."

Du quickly moved into a boxer's stance, moving, and weaving, with both hands up close to his face. While Ron just stood where he was, trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you for real?" Ron asked, almost laughing.

"Du's gonna get his head kicked in." Brick said, looking out the window of the dorm, a smile on his face as he watched the proceedings unfold in front of him.

"Of course I am . . . and you are supposed to be this infamous Black Lion?" Du asked smugly.

"Tiger, asshole . . . just bring it, shall we?" Ron replied.

"Okay, ladies . . . and Brick, place your bets," Monique began, "how long will master toy with this loser before he brings him down?"

"I give him five seconds before he loses patience, and floors him with one hit." Kim stated.

"I say three." Bonnie added.

"I know Du. That won't fix the problem, and master knows it," Shego said on a smile, "I say five minutes of beating him silly."

"I say ten minutes, and Du comes out nothing more than a shirt full of sore bones." Brick stated, smiling.

"Alright . . . I'll take a piece of that action." Shego stated, as the girls began placing bets on how long the fight will last.

"Two minutes, and master will drop him with a pressure point." Tara lazily commented.

Outside, Ron was already becoming bored with Du, but knew he needed to drive home a point, so, he continued to toy with the agent, dodging swing after swing, with a smile on his face, before Du began adding straight jabs, and overhead hooks to his swing count.

"What's the matter, Du?" Ron asked, then, he quickly added, "If this is the best GJ has to offer me, they don't have much, do they?"

"You're going to regret that, amateur." Du replied. Ron had baited his trap well, and Du had swallowed it, hook, line, and sinker.

Du let loose with a massive right hook that landed flush with Ron's jaw, but Ron didn't move.

"Were you even trying?" Ron asked, now giving Du a questioning glance.

Du then jumped into the air, and landed with a side kick into Ron's abdomen, again, with no effect.

"That's two." Ron commented lazily, as though he were becoming more, and more bored by the second.

"I see." Du commented, before going into a crane stance, causing Ron to smirk slightly.

Du once again connected squarely to Ron's jaw, not fazing the young man, who suddenly got a sadistic smile on his face.

"My turn." Ron commented, as his hand moved at lightning speed. Ron's right hand came into place on the top of Du's head, palming it like an athlete would a basketball, before picking the agent off the ground, and tossing him some ten feet down the path, "And that's for openers."

"Is that all you can do?" Will asked, now springing to his feet, "Betty hits harder than you do."

"Like I said, I'm just getting started." Ron replied, the sadistic smile still in place.

This seemed to enrage Du, who rushed at Ron, and began unleashing a flurry of strikes, none of which found their intended target, until Du let loose with a spinning back kick, only to realize that Ron had caught his leg by the ankle, the smile had now faded from his face, and his look was now cold, and calculating.

"Big mistake." Ron stated, now turning him around, and cutting loose with a palm strike to the back, sending the agent ten feet in the same direction.

"Not bad," Du stated, shaking his head to clear it, "but we're still not done here."

"Quit toying with him, and take him down already, Ron-man." Brick called out from the dorm.

"Will you please end this already?" Shego asked.

"I'm having fun." Ron replied, dodging another strike from Du, and sending him sprawling with a quick leg sweep.

"How are doing on time, Monique?" Shego asked, turning to the beautiful African-American.

"About two more minutes." Monique replied, coming to the window, just in time to see Du land a kick that sent Ron's head snapping back.

"Uh-oh . . . Du just signed his own death warrant." Brick stated in a monotone.

"Master, no killing." Tara called out.

"Not a problem." Ron replied, as Du crouched to prepare for another move.

Quick as a cat, Ron pounced on his target, grabbing him by the neck, and taking him to the ground, before twisting him around, and placing him into a triangle choke.

"You give? Say '_Uncle_'." Ron stated, now cinching the hold down tight, and rocking back on his feet.

"Never." Du managed to choke out.

"Really? How about we go a little . . . _TIGHTER!_" Ron replied, rocking back even further, causing more pressure to come across the agent's throat.

"Ron's gonna pop his head like a zit." Brick stated. The humor in his voice was evident.

"You give?" Ron asked again, to which Du shook his head '_no_'.

"Dude, I'm giving you a way out, I suggest you take it." Ron replied, thinking to himself, '_this guy is either very stupid, or he wants me to kill him_.'

"Ron-man, can you finish with the poser already, I'm getting hungry." Brick called out.

"Sure thing, Brick." Ron replied.

Ron let go of the hold, pulled Du up by his shirt, and hit him hard in the chest with a massive heart punch, sending the agent reeling backwards, and to the ground, clearly knocked out by the force of the blow.

"What's the time, Monique?" Shego asked.

"Nine minutes, twenty one seconds." Monique called out, as Brick jumped and let out a whoop of joy upon hearing this.

"Pay up, losers." Brick stated, holding out his hand, palm up. The girls all grumbled, but they held up to their end of the bet, producing the money they had wagered.

"This ought to be enough to buy Amelia that new dress she's been wanting." Brick now stated, counting the money carefully, before sticking it into his pocket, he then added, "Don't bet against the Brickster."

"Brick, come out here, and give me a hand with this piece of shit." Ron called out. Brick bounded out of the dorm, grabbed Du's legs, while Ron grabbed under the agents armpits, and they carried him into the dorm, laying him down on the cot nearest to the door.

It didn't take long for Du to come around.

"Oh, don't tell me." Du stated, taking in his surroundings, and the women standing around the cot he was in, all with humorous smiles on their faces.

"Yeah . . . you got your ass handed to you." Brick stated.

"You got beat, Du . . . by an _**AMATUER!**_" Shego added, smiling with satisfaction.

"Alright, Go . . . I get the hint." Du replied.

"Are we going to have to do this again?" Ron asked, eyeing the agent carefully.

"No." Du replied flatly, he knew he had been beat, he had to give Ron his props, the man hit like a brick wall, and moved like lightning.

"My God, ladies, and gentlemen . . . he _can_ be taught." Jessica stated in a mock amazed tone.

"And they call me slow on the uptake." Tara stated.

"Yeah," Jessica replied, "he makes Tara look like Speedy Gonzalez."

"_**HEY!**_" Tara shouted.

"Open mouth . . ." Jessica started.

". . . insert foot . . ." Monique added.

" . . . and chew repeatedly, Tara." Bonnie finished.

"Oh, you are all just a barrel of laughs, aren't you?" Tara asked sarcastically. This caused everyone, including Du to burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 3: Vanishing Act

**Chapter 3**

**Vanishing Act**

After the fight between Ron, and Du, it didn't take long for the Global Justice agent to fall into step, he began looking at Ron, and his guardians in a different light, knowing that somehow, they would be the ones to take Jason out, and save the camp.

"What makes you believe that?" Brick asked, "We're supposed to be amateurs, remember?"

"Well . . . I kind of changed my tune yesterday, whoever can do that kind of damage in less than ten minutes without even breaking a sweat, they got my vote of confidence." Du replied, smiling sincerely.

"Finally listened to your boss, huh?" Monique asked.

"Nah," Du replied, shrugging his shoulders, "I had to experience it first-hand."

"Some listen to others, while still more have to see, and experience it." Ron stated sagely.

"And my guess is that there's going to be more eye opening stuff in store." Du replied.

"If my hunch is correct, we're going to be flying into a hornet's nest in the not too distant future." Brick added.

"Do you guys have a plan on how to even stop him yet?" Du asked.

"We're still working on that part." Kim replied.

"Your nightly patrols are good, but if what I've heard about this Voorhees character is true, you're going to need some kind of concrete plan to take him down for the count." Will stated.

"I don't plan on just taking him down for the count, Will . . . I plan on taking him out of this world." Ron replied.

"If anyone can do it, Stoppable, you can." Du replied.

"_We_ can, Will." Jessica replied.

"True," Will replied, nodding to the beautiful blonde, "you guys are unassuming, Voorhees isn't going to know what hit him."

"That's the general idea, Will." Tara replied.

"Surprise attack, huh?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Brick replied, then, thinking, he added, "Who would think that a bunch of kids, barely out of high school would be able to pull something like this off?"

"I didn't think it at first, but you all have a freakish kind of link with each other, I'm not going to ask how that came about, because I'm not sure I want to know, but I am guessing it has something to do with Miss King's little fit at the old camp a week back." Will stated.

"And you'd be right." Ron replied.

"I thought so . . . so; I am guessing that an ancient problem would have something to do with this." Will stated.

"Not just ancient. Ancient Romanian." Ron replied, causing Will to cock his head in a questioning glance.

"Ancient _Romanian_?" Du asked.

"Vampires." Kim replied, not even meeting the Global Justice agent's gaze.

"Vampires?" Du asked, he then quickly added, "I never thought such a thing existed."

"You and the rest of the world, Will." Marcella replied, now pulling the scarf on her neck down, revealing the bite marks on her neck.

"Well . . . the evidence is right in front of me." Will commented, looking at the marks, then, he added, "Do you . . . uhh . . . well . . . you know."

"Need blood to survive?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, for lack of a better term." Will replied, shrugging in an embarrassed sort of way.

"We do, but not as much as pure bloods do." Hope replied.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Pure bloods have to feed every day," Kim stated, "but we only have to feed once a month, as long as we don't go into a burnout, or overload, like Tara did a week ago."

"Yeah, but what caused it?" Will asked.

"The only thing that would cause an overload is proximity to a severe output of dark energy," Tara explained, "burnout occurs when we have had our power at peak for prolonged periods of time."

"Anything else I need to know?" Will asked.

"Just be careful and not get too close to any one of us if it draws near to a month." Marcella added, winking at Ron.

"Marcella." Ron stated, in a mildly irritated tone.

"Actually, there is one thing you need to watch out for . . . a blood rage." Kim stated.

"How bad is that?" Will asked.

"It can alter our personalities, so far, the only one that's ever gone into one, is Kim." Hope replied.

"How bad of an alteration are we talking about, Stoppable?" Will asked, now looking at Ron.

"Bad enough . . . believe me, you don't want to see one if you don't want to be scared out of your wits." Ron replied.

"Point taken . . . I'll keep that locked into my mind." Will replied, as they arrived at the mess hall, and lunch.

"I'll take the . . . let me see . . ." Ron commented, rubbing his chin, and looking at the daily menu posted above the ala carte line, "Give me the fish taco, an order of nachos, and a large Pepsi, please."

"I want the California Cobb salad, and a large blue raspberry Powerade." Will stated, also looking at the menu.

After ordering, and walking to their seats, they began talking about what's next in the hunt for Jason.

"If you know where he is, why not just go in there, and take him out?" Will asked.

"It's not that easy, Will . . . Jason is a dark entity, you just can't go in, and take him out without knowing what you're dealing with." Ron replied.

"Unfortunately, the old camp is nothing but kindling now." Will stated.

"Ah, but I still have a picture of the place." Ron replied, smiling.

"What? You didn't have a camera." Will replied.

"No, I had a Shego." Ron replied, still smiling.

"You . . . what?" Will asked.

"Shego," Ron replied, "she has one of the most photographic memories I have ever seen."

"You think she can remember everything?" Will asked.

"I don't _think_ she can, I _know_ she can." Ron replied.

"Anything else you need?" Will asked.

"Not at the moment." Ron replied.

"I'll go through the Global Justice database, and see what I can come up with on Voorhees, once I get something, I'll let you know." Du stated.

"Then we can pool our information, and go after the scumbag." Brick stated, smacking his fist into an open hand, and rubbing his knuckles.

"Amp down, Brick," Ron replied, placing a hand on Brick's shoulder, "remember, you said it best, '_me and the girls might be immortal, but you're not_'."

"Isn't there something you can do about that, Stoppable?" Du asked.

"There is, but I won't do it . . . I will not curse another person into that existence." Ron stated.

"Well, it's up to you, Stoppable, but I would strongly suggest you think about it." Will replied.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Brick stated looking around at the table they were sitting at.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Where's Shego?" Brick asked.

"I think she's at your dorm, Flagg . . . I overheard her say something about not feeling well." Will replied.

"A stomachache?" Ron asked, his eyebrows rising, "That's odd . . . Shego rarely gets sick."

"She may rarely get sick, Stoppable, but that doesn't mean she is completely immune." Will replied.

"True that, I once saw her catch cold, hell . . . she ended up giving it to me." Ron replied on a slight chuckle.

"And there's proof positive, Stoppable, Shego can catch a virus, or some kind of bacteria . . . my guess is a mild form of food poisoning, watching what she packed down at dinner last night." Will stated.

"And what was that?" Brick asked.

"A large Sirloin steak, medium, lightly spiced." Will stated.

"One of Shego's favorite vices." Ron replied, shaking his head, and chuckling slightly.

"What are the others?" Will asked.

"An occasional drink, usually scotch and water, and about half a pack of Marlboro's a day." Ron replied.

"Those things will kill you." Du replied, shaking his head.

"True, if we were talking about a normal human being." Ron replied.

"But Shego's not normal, is that what you were about to say?" Du asked.

"Yep, sure was." Ron replied, nodding.

"Let me guess . . . she's a vampire too?" Du asked.

"Not this time . . . not all of my ladies have that problem . . . there's two that don't." Ron replied, smiling.

"Then what's her problem?" Will asked.

"Ever wonder why Shego has a greenish tint to her skin?" Ron asked.

"I did wonder about it on occasion, and why she and that thick head Drakken walked out on each other." Will stated.

"To answer part two of your question, Drakken is dead, as for part one, a comet." Ron stated.

"I'd like to meet the person that bumped Lipsky off." Will replied.

"Unfortunately, that can't be arranged, as he's dead too." Ron replied.

"Now, in reference to part one . . . a comet?" Will asked.

"A comet, unknown origin, rainbow colored, gave Shego and her brothers the powers they have." Ron replied.

"It also gave Shego the greenish tint to her skin." Brick added.

"You learn something new everyday . . . I often thought it was the gloves." Will stated.

"Nope. She and her brothers once formed the nucleus of Team Go." Ron stated.

"The superhero group in Go City?" Will asked.

"That's the one." Ron replied.

"Okay." Will stated, nodding his head.

"Still doesn't explain why she's sick." Brick stated, as he noticed that several of the other girls were missing as well.

* * *

_Back at the dorm:_

Shego was lying on her cot, looking up at the ceiling, with Tara next to her.

"Do you plan on telling master anytime soon, Shego?" Tara asked.

"I don't want to get his hopes up, Tara. It's one thing to actually be, but for me, it's nearly impossible." Shego replied, shaking her head.

"Maybe, but still, I think you should tell him." Tara commented.

"Once I'm sure. It might just be a case of indigestion, nothing more." Shego stated, now standing up. She sat back down quickly.

"It might be, but for it to be going on this long, I don't think so." Tara replied.

"Just let me get my thoughts together, I'll take the test, if it's positive, I'll tell him, I promise." Shego replied, now standing up without any problems.

"I hope so, because if you are, and you don't tell him, he's going to wonder why." Marcella responded in kind.

"Okay, I get the hint. But I want to be absolutely sure; I've had false signals before." Shego commented.

"Let's get to the mess hall before we end up missing dinner." Kim stated, standing up, and walking for the door.

* * *

_Later that evening:  
_

Ron was jarred out of his sleep by an uneasy feeling; as though something were gnawing at his very soul, he thought on this, before he heard something from a long distance off, Ron guessed it had to be coming from the area of the lake.

"Brick, get up." Ron stated sternly, tossing his pillow in the direction of Brick's sleeping form.

"Wassamatter? Wasgoinon?" Brick asked sleepily.

"Get out of your rack, buddy . . . I think I heard something." Ron stated.

"Sounds like wolves." Brick replied, now opening up the window from a sitting position in his cot, and listening to the sounds, until the unmistakable sounds of screaming caught his ears.

"Oh, shit." Brick said, jumping out of his cot, grabbing a discarded t-shirt from the floor, and his letterman's jacket off the hook.

"That was not a howl." Ron stated, following suit.

"_**OH REALLY, YA THINK?**_" Brick shouted.

"Sarcasm later . . . move now. Gimme a second, and let me get in contact with the girls on patrol." Ron stated, he closed his eyes, and sat back on the bed. Brick replied by giving Ron a gimlet –eyed stare as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"_Kim, Hope, Tara, Marcella . . . can you hear me?_" Ron called out mentally, getting confirmations from the four girls quickly.

"_Someone let out a scream . . . Brick and I are going to check the other dorm, head for the children's cabins, and check them over good._" Ron replied once he had gotten confirmations. The girls quickly replied in the positive, as Brick and Ron headed for the second Counselor's dorm.

"You think he's snuck through?" Brick asked.

"He might very well have." Ron replied, running out of the door, and into the night, right for the other counselor's dorm, close to the mess hall at the center of the camp.

* * *

_Counselor's Dorm 2:_

Once Brick and Ron arrived at the other dorm, they quickly found Du, who had been awakened by the screaming.

"Whaddaya got, Will?" Ron asked as he stopped in front of the GJ agent.

"One missing, her name is Andrea Rodriguez." Will replied.

"Do you know which way she went?" Ron asked.

"Yeah . . . toward the lake." Will replied.

"Do you know why she walked out of her room in the first place?" Brick asked.

"I do." Andy Richardson replied, catching both Ron's and Brick's attention.

"Alright, you have my attention . . . let's hear it." Ron stated.

"She had an argument with her bunkmate, something about finding some good looking guys around here. Andrea stated that wasn't why they were here. It was a bit of a shouting match . . . finally, Andrea walked out of the room, and out of the dorm." Andy replied.

"Alright, keep everyone in the dorm; do not let them out, whatever you do." Ron stated.

"Got it." Will replied, now chivvying everyone back into the dorm.

* * *

_The lake, thirty seconds later:_

Ron and Brick arrived at the lake quickly, and what Ron saw didn't settle well with him, he could see a struggle had taken place, something heavy had fallen, and there were blood stains in the grass, and drag marks through the sand.

"Oh, boy . . . this does not good." Brick stated, looking the scene over carefully.

"No, it doesn't," Ron replied, himself taking in the surroundings, "looks like Jason has made the first move."


End file.
